Things Suzaku Kururugi Is Not Allowed To Do
by XxPorcelainKnightXx
Summary: A list of things Suzaku isn't allowed to do because Lelouch says so. A collection of related one shots. Chapters variate in rating Contents TeMPoaRY HiaTuS
1. Die

A/N: Woah, did not mean for this to end like that. Sorry! Ah, well. It's still cute. Honestly, though, I had no original intention of making it follow the story line. Opps. Lol

Ah well. The rest shouldn't be like that, though. Mostly just random stuff leading to "banana pealing". XDDD

Contains:

-Fluffles

-Yaoi, don't like, don't read

-Mentions of… "naughty things" and "leftovers" (Read it, you'll get it. Lol, Suzu.)

This chapter rating: T

Disclaimer: Seriously, what person, if they did own Code Geass, would be posting it on ? Hm? Seriously? It's too epic.

And who sits there and goes, "OMG, no disclaimer, I'm SO reporting you! You think YOU could own CODE GEASS? Oh, so reporting you."  
>…If you do, get a new life or hobby, seriously. The one you've got now SUCKS.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Code Geass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Um, Lelouch? Don't you think we miss enough school? Now we're skipping?" Suzaku asked, trailing his best friend around Ashford academy, who was looking for a quiet place to nap; The Zero business had him exhausted. Suzaku had to speed walk at a decent pace to keep up with Lelouch, who would only walk that fast of his own accord to not get caught. "You say that, yet every time you end up skipping with me. Don't go trying to act all adult like when you've already made the same mistakes over and over again, not even attempting to fix them." Lelouch stated, his almighty "I know everything" tone showing through into his statement. Suzaku scowled a bit. "Yeah Well, I've learned from my mistakes." Lelouch looked over his shoulder at the brunette and laughed. "Oh, really? What have you learned then?" They both stopped walking as Lelouch turned to his friend, who had also stopped walking and took his solider-stiff-stance. "That whenever we skip, one of several things, if not all happen." Suzaku lifted his index finger. "One: We end up getting really bad grades in class, even though we fix them up- but we shouldn't have to." Lelouch nodded, holding his elbows and shifting his weight to his right hip. Suzaku added a second finger to the equation. "Two: Milly ends up thinking that we do, uh… "Naughty things" when we skip and harasses us for about a week over it." Lelouch's mouth curled into a wide grin as he pursed his lips and held in a laugh. Suzaku could be so cute and naïve sometimes, especially the way he worded things. Sometimes he wondered how he even got into the military with such a low I.Q. Was it that hard to say, "sex"?

"Or three…" Suzaku seemed to mumbled, his third finger curling a bit with the others and his stance shifting awkwardly. "We do end up doing it and every now and then, Milly finds some sort of, uh, "leftovers" and tries to blackmails us." Lelouch uncrossed his arms and walked over to Suzaku. "So? I personally don't care, because in all of these scenarios, I get to spend time with you, Suzaku."

Suzaku's frustration melted into a warm smile. "Lelouch…" Suzaku stared down at his girly prince and hugged him, his arms easily making Lelouch almost disappear in them. Lelouch hugged Suzaku back, holding onto his shoulders.  
>Lelouch buried his face is Suzaku's shoulder, while Suzaku did so to his hair.<br>The warmth vibrating through the both of them made Suzaku feel safe. Even though he knew Lelouch probably wasn't good at things like that with someone like himself, he still felt so. Maybe it was having someone to protect that makes you feel strong, and when you feel strong, you feel safe and secure because you know how to handle yourself.

Lelouch usually shied away from the hugs, but not for the reason Suzaku thought. He did so because Suzaku and Nunally were the only people that he'd let his guard down around. It was even more true when he got touched by him. Whether it be a simple hand brushing his own, or a full body hug, Lelouch couldn't do it. He just melted and let his thick, porcelain exterior break under Suzaku's touch. He felt like a naked girl in front of a room full of grown, drunk men. It was fine when they were alone, but in front of Milly and the others… That's why it was a secret.  
>He just couldn't handle it, and Lelouch knew Suzaku was nothing more than a humanoid, cuddle-pet-thing. Maybe a puppy of sorts…<br>Suzaku hummed, then mumbled, "Lelouch, you always smell good…"  
>"Well you always smell like Suzaku." Lelouch replied. Suzaku pulled away a bit and looked at Lelouch with a raised eyebrow. "And how exactly do I smell?" Lelouch smiled and silently laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Good." He stated, pulling his soldier back into the hug.<br>For some reason, Lelouch had the etching feeling that Milly was lurking nearby in the shadows…

"Alright, now that that's over," Lelouch said, pulling away from his now cuddly Suzaku, the awkward feeling staying with him. "Let's go to where we usually go when we skip, yeah?" Suzaku smiled and nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Code Geass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your kidding!" Suzaku said, turning on his side to look at Lelouch better, his head being cradled in his hand. His other hand was used to help prop himself up and stay up. Lelouch was laying on his back, but his head was turned to look at Suzaku. They were hidden underneath a large tree in the Ashford academy courtyard.

It was called a courtyard, but honestly, it was basically a large green field with some tress scattered about and some random variations of flowers a little ways from the actual school, but still on school grounds. A lot of students liked to eat lunch there if they had the time.  
>It was quiet, and even if it were full of people, it was a place where people felt that they should be quiet. Not like a library, where you occasionally forgot, but a place where you wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet and fresh air.<p>

"Nope. The best part was Nina though. She jumped back so far she knocked into the stacked pile of chairs, then they fell over and hit Rivals in the head." Suzaku burst into hysterical laughter, rolling onto his back clenching him sides. Lelouch smiled, happy he could entertain his best friend, even if it was just talking. He knew someone of his status, even if he wasn't officially anymore, should be good at conversation and entertaining people. Suzaku's fits of laughter turned into coughing as he sat up in hopes to get air into his lungs better.

Lelouch quickly sat up as well and rubbed Suzaku's back, his uniform shirt feeling like pure cotton, just like the rest of them. "Don't die on me now." Suzaku nodded as he continued to cough. As the cough's faded, it turned into slight laughter. "Sorry." He half laughed. Lelouch shook his head, removing his hand from Suzaku's back. Some part of him resented removing his hand, just because he knew what was underneath… "No big deal. It would be bad if a soldier of the military was token down by choking on his own saliva."  
>Suzaku laughed a normal laugh this time. "Yeah it would."<br>"Yeah, but at least you'd get to go to heaven or whatever. There's no way you'd go to hell." Lelouch said, adjusting himself so one leg was propped up to let his arm rest on, the other lazily resting in between the awkward circle his legs made. Suzaku shook his head. "No."

Lelouch looked confused as he raised an eyebrow. His mind wandering to what bad thing Suzaku could of done that would send him to hell. Then he realized, this was Suzaku they were talking about, maybe it was him stealing candy as a kid, or doing his job in the military or- "I'd be lonely." Lelouch's head stopping whirring with thoughts as he listened to Suzaku explain. "I'd stay here as a spirit and stay with you until you died. It'd hurt to be without you for however long that would be…" Lelouch's face heated. He glanced away so Suzaku couldn't see. "That's sweet… But 24/7? I'm pretty sure you'd find out things about me that you wouldn't like…" Like how he was Zero…

"Yeah, I probably would, but that's okay. I'd still love you anyways." Lelouch looked over at Suzaku. "Oh really, now?" Suzaku nodded. "Even if it was really, really bad?" Suzaku nodded again. "Of course." It was just hypothetical, and entirely impossible, but the thought of Suzaku knowing about his darkest secrets bothered him. It's not like he didn't want him to know, he'd tell him one day, if that day ever came…  
>"…Well then I guess I'd either have to keep you alive for forever, or kill myself after you."<p>

"What about Nunally?" Suzaku asked tipping his head. "Damn…" He said, biting his thumb nail. "Guess we're going with option one." Suzaku laughed out loud. "Lelouch, you're so silly." Lelouch smiled and layed back down, this time on Suzaku's lap. He turned inwards so in case anyone walked by, they couldn't see his face- Not that they wouldn't know it was him or that anyone _would_ walk by because there were classes… It's just… If he did so, turning his back on the world for a moment, he felt like he could forget it all. He felt like it was okay to be vulnerable and let only one person see him that way, and that person was Suzaku.  
>Suzaku looked down at Lelouch and started gently stroking his cheek with his knuckles, occasionally tucking hair behind his ear.<br>Lelouch smiled to himself, happy any time to be spoiled by Suzaku and his touch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Code Geass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_I order you to live!" Zero ordered. Suzaku Kururugi's eyes were rimmed red as he followed orders, his own personal concessions not in control._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Code Geass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lelouch stared at the fogged up bathroom mirror. He used one hand to wipe it once at an angle and look at his reflection.  
>His mind was racing with various thoughts at the same time.<em><br>_

_He might be able to protect Nunally now  
>He won't ever die now…<br>What have I done?_  
>…<em>Monster…<br>Will he ever be normal after that?  
>How's this going to affect him?<br>I never wanted to use my geass on _HIM_ of all people…  
>Is there a way to reverse geass?<em>  
>Lelouch stared at the wet boy in a towel, who just simply stared back and blinked occasionally.<p>

He never wanted to do that… Manipulating Suzaku was like manipulating Nunally; it was someone he loved. He wanted them to react because they felt the need to, not because he had manipulated them into feeling so… Lelouch sighed as he used the towel around his shoulders to dry his hair again. He walked out into his bedroom, mind still racing with thoughts, yet he wasn't actually paying any attention to them.

"…Guess we're going with option one."


	2. Get Wet

Things Suzaku Kururugi is not allowed to do;

-Get Wet

A/N:

Well, this was supposed to be "Go To Work [On Short Notice]", but yeah… I realized I wanted to do something like this, then I notice that if I did, I might seem a bit repetitive with the "dog in heat" thing. XD (Ah, personal Suzu jokes.) So, yeah. It's not. Now it's "Get Wet", which, personally, if I were Lulu, would love to see a sexy Suzaku half naked and wet. (Or completely naked and wet, just sayin'…) So, yeah. Wooh!

Enjoy~! ^^

Contains:

-slight fluff

-citrus fruits (Who doesn't like 'em- although I cut it a bit short, sorry!)

-Shower "playtime"

-A wet Suzaku Kururugi (0_~)

-A hot Lelouch Lampe rouge (both ways, lol)

Chapter rating: M for sMex

Disclaimer:

The only thing I own is Suzaku at an occasional strip poker on Saturdays. Lol JK, JK (sadly)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Code Geass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was hot- Really hot. Lelouch sat on his couch waving a Japanese style fan in his face. It was a pale yellow with small orange-red flowers. He was in a black tank-top and capris. He was stretched out on the couch just watching TV, one arm sprawled over the top of it, his feet angled diagonally of him. Nunally was out with the Milly, Shierly, Kallen, and Nina on a "girls day" to the pool; the guys had to fend for themselves. He just loved how it was conveniently the same day the air conditioning broke…

Lelouch heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He mumbled, the air entering his mouth tasting like non tangible sand. He gingerly bit on his tongue, hoping for some saliva to come into existence. As a child, he'd always do that when out of water and was exploring.  
>He had drank all of the water prior, and was now spoiledly waiting for it to get cold.<br>He heard footsteps come into the house. "Hi, Lelouch." Suzaku said, floods of water dripping off of his tanned, slightly muscled skin onto the clean floors, a plastic bag in his hands rustling. He was in a soaked wife beater and equally soaked tan capris with mud-brown guy sandals. "Gya! Su-za-ku!" Lelouch yelled, shooting up. "You're getting everything wet! And _why_ are you wet?" Suzaku cheesed at him. "Me and Rivals had a water fight 'cuse we were hot. Felt good."

"That's great." Lelouch said scowling, not really caring. "Stay there." He said turning around on his heel. "I'll get you a towel and- ah! SUZAKU!" Suzaku smirked as he wrapped his arms around Lelouch's small, delicate waist. "It's alright. You're hot too, right? Calm down. Look, I brought you ice cream, 'kay?" Lelouch stared at the white bag Suzaku dangled in front of his face.

"I got the type you like best, too. The vanilla-bean one, right?" Lelouch continued to stare, his mind wining about how wet his backside and waist was getting. "…Yes…" Suzaku gave him a wide smile. "Great." Suzaku let go and wandered into the kitchen.

Lelouch's mind was wining about the floors. _'The floors… **my** floors… They're getting soaked… termites are attracted to wet wood right? Oh, God…_' Lelouch's face scrunched up into more of a pained face than when he gets hurt when he's Zero. Funny what really irked people.

"So, do you want anything on it? Oh, wow, it's still frozen! Hey, Lelou-" Lelouch came up behind Suzaku and hugged him, burying his nose in his tank top. "Alright…" He mumbled, his hands gingerly gripped the wet material. "If you really were a puppy, you'd smell like wet dog, so I guess it's alright… You being in my house and being wet and all… It's alright..." Suzaku just looked over his shoulder and blinked. He then let his face melt into a warm smile. "Lelouch…" He turned around and hugged a discreetly blushing prince. In his own way, he was sort of saying it was alright and that he gave up- only because it was Suzaku though. Anyone else, he'd of kicked them out the second they opened the door if they came in wet- unless it was Nunally, but even then, he'd quickly dry her off for fear of her catching a cold.

"…I'll go dry off." Suzaku said. Lelouch gripped Suzaku as he tried to pull away. "It's fine. I know you, and you're just going to go back outside and get wet again." Suzaku smiled sheepishly. "…Yeah." He admitted.

"Come on." Suzaku tipped his head. "Hn?" Lelouch sighed and tugged at Suzaku's wrist, hauling him into the other room. "I said come on. You may as well take a warm shower, your freezing. You still have some clothes here, too, so…" Suzaku smiled, then let it turn into a full set of teeth smile. "…You taking one with me?" Lelouch almost tripped over air. "W-What? No! I'm not-" Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's waist. "Why? You're hot too, right? Plus I got you wet. Why not just take one with me?" Lelouch tried to push Suzaku off, but it wasn't working. The teen had a grip of steel, especially when it came to Lelouch.  
>"Because! That's basically your way of saying, "Hey Lelouch, let's have wet shower sex"! No way!" Suzaku tipped his head, unfazed with Lelouch still struggling.<p>

"What? No. I just wanted to take a shower with you. I can control myself." Lelouch stopped struggling and looked back at Suzaku, his face flaring red, his expression of a slightly terrified child.  
>For some reason, Lelouch reminded Suzaku of a cat the way he limply hung over his arm- he bites too. "…It's not you I'm worried about…" Suzaku didn't get it at first. "Huh? I'm confused... Wait… Lelouch are you saying-"<br>"Shut up!" Lelouch yelled, cutting the soldier off as to so he couldn't finish his thought. He tried desperately to get out of Suzaku's grip. "No-No-No-No-No!" Lelouch shrieked as he shook his head rapidly, still fussing and trying to get Suzaku to let go.  
>Suzaku smiled and picked Lelouch up. "Su-Suzaku put me down! NOW!" Lelouch ordered. Suzaku shook his head. "Nuh-uh."<br>"Suuzzzaaaaaakkuuu!" Lelouch wined as they headed for the shower.

If you were a spectator in the other room (such as Milly for instance), you'd see nothing but random articles of clothing fly out of the bathroom and once two sets of outfits came out,  
>You'd hear Lelouch still wining and fussing and saying things like "No- Suzaku- Ah! S-Stop it!"<br>Then the door closed.

The water ran for a second, then Suzaku got in, Lelouch nervously following. He felt like the shower was a small glass prison and Suzaku was the executioner, himself the culprit.  
>He turned his back to Suzaku and held his chest. Now he was cold… Lelouch "hic-ed" like you would if you had hiccups when Suzaku wrapped his warm arms around him. "Le~lou~ch~" He cooed in his ear, his warm breath heating a small section of him. Lelouch had all he could do not to melt, especially when Suzaku nibbled on his ear a bit. He squeezed his eyes closed and from being cold, he could feel the heat on his face.<p>

He gathered all of the strength he could muster and pulled away from Suzaku. "You said we weren't going to do this!" Suzaku shook his head. "No. I said I wasn't thinking about it. Now I am. Thanks Lulu." He said playfully. Lelouch internally cursed at himself. It was a lose-lose situation. Either he was thinking about it on his own, Lelouch not saying anything, meaning he wouldn't say "no" so it'd happen anyway, or he'd implied it, making it his fault.

He felt his face flair as Suzaku pulled him into a hug and started nipping at his neck, his broad, warm arms around Lelouch's delicate, pale waist. "Un… S… Suzaku…" Lelouch mumbled, squeezing his eyes closed again. Suzaku smiled and pulled away from Lelouch. "Okay, all done." Lelouch opened his eyes and blinked. "Huh?" Suzaku grabbed the shampoo bottle and started washing his hair. "I said all done." Lelouch stared at the tanned boy in his shower. "…You're kidding, right?" Suzaku looked back at Lelouch. "No." He said, although it sort of sounded faintly like a question. Suzaku laughed at Lelouch's expression. "I told you, I can handle myself. I'm not going to lie to you."

Honestly speaking, er, thinking, Lelouch truthfully wanted Suzaku to continue. He wanted those strong hands to touch him. That tanned, muscled stomach brushing against his… He wanted… O~oh, how he wanted…

And the was exactly the reason he didn't want to take a shower with Suzaku. He knew he couldn't handle it. "He who does not know his own limits will never find anyone else's", right? Lelouch glanced to the side. In order to cover up the fact that he was embarrassed, he just grabbed for the soap and started to attack the lofa with it. Suzaku quietly laughed to himself.  
>It was quiet as both boys kept their backs to each other, the occasional thought of speaking but never doing so passing by them both. Finally, Suzaku said something.<br>"…Hey, Lelouch?" Lelouch didn't turn around as he finished rinsing himself. "Yes?" Suzaku smirked and tried not to laugh at his next statement, but his mouth cracked into an enormous ginr. "Wanna have hot, steamy shower sex?"  
>Lelouch stopped moving. Suzaku's smile dropped. Great now he was gonna hit him and-<br>"Yes…" He heard Lelouch faintly mumble. Suzaku let the smile regain its stature upon his face.

He came up behind Lelouch and hugged him, burying his face in his shoulder. "We've never done it in a shower yet, have we?" Lelouch noted how the label on his shampoo was peeling off. "Nope. Now you can add that to your checklist." Suzaku looked up at the ceiling. "Eh… Maybe later. I'm all wet right now. I'd hate to get the paper wet." Lelouch spun around, moving his arm in a widespread motion, making Suzaku let go. "Never mind! If you seriously have one-"  
>"I was kidding!" Suzaku said laughing. "I promise!" He said, holding his hands up in defeat. "Besides… I wouldn't want anyone seeing it, so I keep a mental one."<br>"Suzaku Kururugi!" Lelouch hollered. Suzaku waved his hands back in fourth in front of himself. "I'm kidding!" He said in between laughter. Lelouch stared, royally pissed at his boyfriend, kidding or not, in his book that was not funny. Suzaku came over to Lelouch and wrapped his arms around him. Lelouch moved his shoulder in a circular motion, trying to get rid of Suzaku. "Don't touch me." Suzaku continued to hold onto Lelouch. "Lulu, listen. The only "Checklist" I have relating to stuff like that in my head is if I do things right. I never want to hurt you, or make you feel uncomfortable, or do anything that'll make you look bad, or anything like that- Ever. If I do, I want you to tell me and I'll try my best to make it up to you." Lelouch nodded, in his head though, he knew he wasn't going to. Then Suzaku would sulk, even if Lelouch said it was okay. He knew he'd do unnecessary things for him in order to "make it up to him". He knew that, and he disliked it a whole lot when Suzaku was like that, so even if that were to happen, which it wouldn't because of how Suzaku was, he'd never tell him.

Lelouch turned around and wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck, he felt his hands go to his hips. Lelouch hummed and Suzaku gently kissed him. He entwined his fingers in chocolate brown locks and opened his mouth a bit, welcoming the warmth of Suzaku's tongue that had been prodding at his lips. He felt the wall somehow end up behind him. The tiles were cold, and a bit discomforting, but he knew after a minute or two, Suzaku would make him completely forget, and he'd be doing it for so long, the water would become freezing on their bodies, but would be ignored from the heat emanating off them in waves.

Lelouch bit his own lip and hummed again, breathing through his nose as Suzaku pushed his hips against Lelouch's.  
>Suzaku nipped at Lelouch's neck without really biting him, and trailed downwards to his chest, stopping once he reached his right nipple. Lelouch groaned and tipped his head back as Suzaku licked at the hard nubs on his chest. Lelouch was fully aware of Suzaku's hands on his back side around where his ribs were more or less holding him in place, making his body at an outward slope.<p>

Suzaku swirled his tongue around Lelouch's nipple, making it grow harder, the same happening to Lelouch's nether regions, his knees desperately wanting to buckle and give out on him. "Ah~hha~…" Suzaku gently nipped at it, moving his hands a bit lower, making Lelouch's body-slope steeper, closer to Suzaku. He shuddered as Suzaku started sucking so hard on Lelouch, it felt like he was biting him. "Ah~!" Suzaku smirked and pulled away, cpmntent with the thought of leaving a mark. He let his hands go lower as he came up and nipped at Lelouch's ear. His thumbs were at Lelouch's hips.

…The water was still so warm…

"Un… Lelouch…" Suzaku breathed in his ear. Lelouch's knees buckled and threatened to make him fall. He knew Lelouch liked that. It made him feel hot, and when they were doing this, feeling hot related to- "AH~!" Suzaku had started pushing and moving his thumbs in circular motions into Lelouch's hips. Hearing Lelouch moan like that always got Suzaku hard. That's why he never thought about that unless he was by himself or with Lelouch- or he'd need to relive himself. Suzaku smirked as he dropped down to his knees, gently pried Lelouch's clamped legs apart and licked the inside of his thighs. "S-Suzaku…" Lelouch mumbled. Suzaku gently gripped at Lelouch's butt, moving his hands in circular motions, making Lelouch hum several times in a row. Suzaku licked Lelouch stomach. "Is it weird that I'm really getting turned on by doing all of this in the shower?" Suzaku asked, looking up at a flushed Lelouch.

Lelouch sighed through his nose, aggravated that he stopped, the blush on his face gone. Suzaku was the only one that could turn him on so much, and in the same moment, turn him off. "No. Now continue, already!" He hissed. Suzaku smirked and slipped a finger into Lelouch's rear, making him hiss, stiffen, then almost purr with pleasure as he relaxed. Lelouch's toes curled as he pursed his lips and hummed sexual noises, making Suzaku officially hard. Suzaku slipped a finger from his opposing hand in. Lelouch's back arched, making his stomach touch Suzaku's nose, who laughed and kissed it. "Lelouch, you really are so cute. I'm glad I'm the only one that get's to see you like this." Lelouch didn't reply as he bit his lip, near close to making it bleed. Suzaku brought himself up to standing height, on the way up, his tongue never disconnecting from Lelouch until he reached his chin. Lelouch moaned as Suzaku buried his fingers up to the knuckles inside of Lelouch. He had this desperate urge to wrap his legs around Suzaku's waist, but he was worried they would fall because they were in the shower, so didn't. Suzaku removed his fingers, then placed three from the same hand inside of Lelouch, making him writhe under his touch.

Lelouch felt hot and wet around Suzaku's fingers, Lelouch constantly constricting around him, then getting used to it, then doing the first again because of where Suzaku touched. He enjoyed the feeling- not only because of just how it felt, but the sounds it produced was enough to make Suzaku come- but he couldn't. Not yet. He always had to restrain himself when it came to this.

He had to be gentle, as not to hurt Lelouch.  
>Calm, as not to break or scare Lelouch.<br>Strong, as not to seem more like a girl than Lelouch.  
>He always had to be careful. This was Lelouch after all. His best friend, his lover- his everything. He'd never want to hurt him. Even on nights when he'd beg for more, Suzaku was always careful with him. He'd never lose control. He couldn't- for fear of hurting him. It was a terrible fear that probed his mind and reminded him on the occasion of his father.<p>

Lelouch moaned more as Suzaku fingered him and sucked on his collar bone. He couldn't help it- licking Lelouch. Suzaku was addicted to how he tasted, to how his soft, pale skin felt under his tongue and in his mouth. Lelouch shuddered, feeling Suzaku's brush up against his own. He glanced down at them both; erect, both different shades of color than their usual skin tone, wet from the shower water and both having a bit of precum on the tips… It always made Lelouch want to give Suzaku a blow job just looking at it. Sometimes he wondered how it fit in his mouth OR his rear. Lelouch couldn't help but move his hips so they could touch again- so he could feel that friction again… He tipped his head back and moaned, moving his hips again. Suzaku noticed what he was doing and pushed back. "Ah~!" Suzaku fiercely kissed Lelouch's lips, the possibility of bruises aroused.

Suzaku kept Lelouch so close to the wall, that he couldn't pull away even if he wanted to. Suzaku pushed his hips into Lelouch's, giving him what he wanted, then pushed from the other end with his fingers, making Lelouch mewl uncontrollably. _FUCK_ that water was hot… Suzaku, using his free hand and turned the water all the way to cold, never once looking away from Lelouch and the expressions he was making. Lelouch gasped as the cold water came out and hit him. "S-Suzaku, it's freezing!" Suzaku kissed his lips then mumbled sweetly, "…I'll warm you up…" Lifting Lelouch up off of the floor quickly and impaling him with his aching erection in the exact the spot that sent Lelouch into a tizzy. Lelouch cried out, seeing stars- No more humming or biting his lips to keep quiet. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he squeezed them shut, face flushing so hot the sun would be shamed, his ankles linked around Suzaku, heels digging into his lower back. His fingers gripped at Suzaku so hard, he knew there'd be marks later. Contrary to popular belief, they would not be crescent shaped- oh, no. His fingers would move a centimeter or so occasionally, making them resemble the shape of tiger stripes. Only if his fingers dug deep enough and stayed exactly where they were would they leave crescent marks.

"Ah~! S~Suzaku!" Lelouch groaned. Suzaku stayed like that for a moment with Lelouch until he got used to it. He stared at hazed amethyst colored eyes that were accompanied by salt water.  
>This person… His Lelouch was so beautiful to him… Suzaku would litterally do anything for him. And he meant <em>anything<em>.  
>Say for example, if Lelouch ended up being some evil guy in the future, as much as it would hurt him, Suzaku would help him- only after he fought him. Just to see if he could change his mind, show him the error of his ways. But if he couldn't, Suzaku would do everything in his power to help and protect Lelouch. This was his Lelouch after all. It was like staying with someone who had Alzheimer's and didn't remember you. It was painful, but you did it because you loved them.<p>

Funny, how thoughts like that… How sometimes they may jinx things…

Lelouch buried his face in Suzaku's shoulder and nodded, letting him know it was okay to move. Suzaku moved his hips a bit, making Lelouch wince. Suzaku immediately stopped and looked at him with an "are you okay" look. Lelouch nodded. "It's okay… Keep going." Lelouch replied to his unsaid question. Suzaku nodded back. He moved a bit, brushing against the spot that always made Lelouch beg for more. Lelouch bit his lip and pierced the skin, moaning though pursed lips. Suzaku kissed him repeatedly, making him unpursed his lips and faintly kiss him back. Suzaku tasted the metallic taste of Lelouch's blood. It was faint, but he never wanted to taste it or look at it again- He hated it when Lelouch was hurt.  
>Suzaku licked Lelouch's lips like a cat, then passionately kissed him before he started to move his hips.<br>Lelouch moaned into the kiss and had to pull away for air in order to gasp. Suzaku started moving his hips slowly, then the more Lelouch got used to it, the faster he moved.

It usually took a minute, only because Suzaku was so gentle. Most couples would of done it differently, but Suzaku would constantly stop to kiss Lelouch or nibble at his ear, or ask him if he was alright, things of that nature. He never got too lost in the feeling, but what kept him from sinking too deep was just watching Lelouch. How on occasion, he shook, how he would squeeze his long-lashed eyes shut and his thin eyebrows would furrow, or how he'd constantly bit his own pale pink lips. Seeing Lelouch like that… It kept him anchored. Kept him from being to rough when he moved faster.  
>"Ah~ha!"<p>

Suzaku could feel Lelouch push up against his stomach. It was warm and wet, and Suzaku had to clench his teeth in order not to cum, but that still didn't stop him from letting out a groan. He felt Lelouch clench his legs around his waist, his fingers starting to pierce him so much it didn't even hurt because the pain was so great, it was numbing. "Su-Suzaku…" Lelouch moaned, biting Suzaku's shoulder so hard, if he wasn't as tough as he was, he would of bleed.

Suzaku's hands were around Lelouch's lower back, holding him up. Suzaku lifted him up a bit, then let him fall back down onto him, pushing in as well. "AAHH~!" Suzaku groaned as Lelouch clenched around him. He was so hot… Even though the water was freezing, Suzaku felt like he was going to melt into a puddle if not for the only part of him that would refuse to do so unless helped.

Lelouch felt like he was going to die. He felt so full, and like he was going to split in two… And Suzaku felt so hot… "Hn…" Suzaku pulled out of Lelouch almost all the way, the thrust back in, making Lelouch cry out a guttural moan.

...Again.

Suzaku wanted to do it again. It was one of those things that, no matter how much you did it, you still wanted more. It was sort of a helpless feeling. Suzaku wondered if Lelouch ever felt that way too- That sort of helpless urge… That want so great, it started to become a need… Suzaku pulled out and thrust so far into Lelouch, he couldn't help but groan. "Un~! S~Suzaku…!"

He had been right. Suzaku never really said anything that was ridiculously accurate unless it came to military things or his sex life with Lelouch. (What does that say?) But either way, he was right. Lelouch probably would of died if the hot water was still on, the steam would of also made it hard to breathe. It was hard enough as it was. His chest felt tight and the only thing he could do was clench Suzaku and moan like a girl. He knew how it ended too. Soon, his eyes would well up. They would spill over, along with his sanity, which would return temporarily, but would expose him- the tears. He just hoped that this time the shower water would cover it up. Whenever he cried, Suzaku was always so careful and gentle with him, it almost hurt.

Lelouch always talked about how strong Suzaku was, but in truth, it took even more strength to be gentle like that… So much more…  
>"UN~!" Even in water, Lelouch could see Suzaku sweating. Even through hazed and watery eyes, he could see. It was ridiculous…<br>How hard he tried for him… Even at little things…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Code Geass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're BAAAAAAACK!" Milly yelled, holding her inner tube that was half clear and half blue with yellow flowers in the air. "You guys have fun all by yourselves?" Milly asked, somehow already behind Lelouch's couch, addressing the two boys who were sitting on it just watching tv. "En. Nothing _too_ interesting happened." Lelouch said, sounding bored and seeming to not really be paying any attention. "It was really hot though." Suzaku commented. Lelouch smirked and elbowed him. Milly raised an eyebrow, then smirked her devious smirk.  
>"I'm sorry." Nina said. Nunally got rolled over to Lelouch by Shirley while Kallen stood almost akwardly in the doorway.<br>"Yeah, I'm sorry, Lulu. If Milly hadn't declared it a "girls day", we would totally invited you."  
>"Maybe next time." Nunally said, a gentle smile on her face. Lelouch brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "It's fine. I had Suzaku to keep me company. Thank you for worrying though Nunally." Nunally smiled. "Well, as long as you had company…" Suzaku went over to Nunally and took her hand and got on one knee the way he usually did to talk to her. "It's fine, Nunally. You don't have to feel guilty or anything. We're glad you had fun, right, Lelouch?" Lelouch nodded, an "Mm-hm" following.<br>"Oh, that's good." Nunally said smiling. Milly was also still smiling, but only hers was more… Her; Evil.

"Well, as long as you two had fun." She said, spinning around. "Come on, girls. Let's let Lulu put Nana to bed." Shirley waved as she was ushered out the door along with Nina and Kallen. "Bye, Lulu." Lelouch waved back, then turned his attention to Nunally. "Is Suzaku staying for dinner- oh, or did you two already eat?" Lelouch smiled. "No. Not yet. We didn't know if you did or not, so…" Nunally smiled. "So he's staying?" She asked excitedly. Suzaku couldn't help but smile. "Of course. We'll go start it right now, right Lelouch?" Lelouch nodded. "Yup. Would you like to help Nunally?" Nunally shook her head. "No. I don't want to get in your way, plus I'm a bit tired from the beach." Lelouch smiled a warm smile that only those he held truthfully close in his heart got. "Alright. You rest. We'll make dinner. Don't fall asleep, alright?" Nunally nodded. Suzaku let go of Nunally's hand and followed Lelouch into the kitchen. "Lelouch." Suzaku said. Lelouch turned around. "Hn-" He got cut off by Suzaku kissing him, then pulling him close by his wrist. "I love you." He whispered into Lelouch's ear. Lelouch caved and basically let Suzaku's body keep him standing. "Love you, too…" He mumbled, his face buried in Suzaku's chest. Suzaku smiled as they stood like that for a minute, content with just a simple embrace. Honestly, to the both of them, it was the best thing in the world.

* * *

><p>End AN note: So, yeah, about the hentai scene... Sorry. I just thought it'd be good to end there is all. I promise that the rest won't cut off like that. (Plus my friends are always yelling at me becuase I do that so... lol)  
>Ciao~<p> 


	3. Wear Any Form Of Femine Outfit

Things Suzaku Kururugi Is Not Allowed To Do:

-Wear Aprons, Dresses, Or Any Other Feminine Outfit

Chapter rating: T

Contains:

-An avoided word

-Evil Milly

-mentally scaring images for Lelouch

-back rubs

-sparkling water

-paperclips

A/N: I love Milly…

* * *

><p>The sight that Lelouch Lamperouge witnessed when he opened the door to the student council room made an entire half of his face twitch. There he was, Suzaku Kururugi, a soldier for Britannia, who's toned and tanned body would make any girl faint, yet alone if they knew his sweet and caring personality. There he was, standing next to Sheirly and handing her a glass of something that was less important right now that the soldier himself. Milly noticed the ex-prince walk in and freeze upon entering, an evil grin now upon the human incarnate of the devil. "So, Lulu," Milly said, sauntering over to him from her desk, the "So" in her sentence stretched out more than necessary. "I see you've noticed Suzaku's new uniform." Lelouch stood there, trying to comprehend what his eyes were showing him. "…What…The HELL did you do to him…?" Lelouch asked, never for a moment taking his eyes off of the soldier. Yes, he needed to keep telling himself the boys was a soldier, not a… "Well, it's actually all your fault."<p>

"HOW IS THIS my FAULT YOU SICK PSYCHO?" Lelouch yelled at Milly, finally taking his eyes off of Suzaku. Kallen pursed her lips in an attempt not to laugh at Lelouch's outburst. She was pretending not to pay any attention to him, but was listening while she did some paper work. Nina covered then lower half of her face with a folder. "Sheirly, if you would do the honors of getting the flash-back story board?" Sheirly stood up, possibly straighter than Suzaku could, and saluted. "Right away Madam President, Ma'am!" She said and quickly scurried off to some unseen closet to retrieve a large stand up board with paper on it and a pointing stick.

Milly whacked the paper with the stick. "Nina, be a dear and turn the pages so Kallen can concentrate on her work." Nina nodded and got up. She turned the first blank page to reveal a cartoonish, chibi sketch of Suzaku coming into the student council room where all the girls were sitting, equally cartoonish and chibi-like. "Hey, why aren't I in there! I was there when this happened!" Rivals wined. "Oh, shut up!" Milly said. She quickly picked up a black marker and drew a demented stick figure and wrote "Rivals" above it's head. "Happy?" She asked, crossing her arms. "No…" He wined. "Too bad! Now, for the explanation!" She said, whacking the paper again.

"So, Suzaku came into the room one day and noticed you weren't here again." Nina turned the page to an adorable, confused looking Suzaku chibi. "Huh? Where's Lelouch?" Milly said, making her voice deeper as a pathetic, unpracticed attempt at Suzaku. Nina turned the page to a Sheirly chibi. "He's out again. So's Kallen…" Milly said, making her voice a few pitches higher than normal. Nina turned the page to a more cheerful looking Suzaku with one or two five-year-old like drawn flowers behind him. "Oh, okay then. It's just sad that he's always out." Nina turned the page to an enthusiastic Milly with her hand raised. "Oh, I know! Let's have a bet! If Lelouch doesn't come for at least three days or more out of the next week, then I win!" Nina flipped to a confused Suzaku with worried sweat drops flying off of him. "Huh? Win what?" Nina flipped to a page with Milly holding her chin in her hand, a grin on her face, and a yellow glint by her eye. "Well, we can decide after. I'm betting Lelouch won't." Nina flipped to a picture of Suzaku with his usual smile, only chibi form. "I bet he will." Nina flipped the page, but Milly jumped in front of it before Lelouch could see and drew another demented stick figure in and didn't even bother to write "Rivals" above it this time. All of the girls (and stick figure Rivals) were on Milly's side. "You better hope you win Suzaku!" Nina flipped to a page that said,

"_Rules That we Agreed On:_

_No telling Lelouch_

_No coaxing Lelouch into coming to school_

_No hinting to Lelouch_

_Leave Lelouch completely out of the bet until the week is over_"

Nina flipped the page to one of everyone sitting at the table. Milly drew a stick figure in again. "This is where we all agreed on what Suzaku's punishment would be, so as you can see Lelouch,"

"It's all your fault!" All of the girls said at the same time. Lelouch glared over at Rivals. "…And you agreed to this?" From where Rivals was sitting, Lelouch's bangs were covering his eyes, but showing some form of a demonic light where one of them would be. "N-n-n-no! They over ruled me! Four to one!" Lelouch looked at Kallen allowing Rivals to breath a sigh of relief. "You too?" She gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, Lelouch. You come to school less that I do." He sighed and looked back at Milly. "Suzaku wasn't allowed to say no?" Milly shook her head. "Nope!" Lelouch dared look back over at Suzaku. "So… What EXACTLY did you say he had to do…?"

—Code Geass—

A week… An entire week of THAT! And it only counted when Lelouch came to school, so he couldn't just skip out on it. It was his punishment as well as Suzaku's… but…

The sad part was it didn't really seem like Suzaku himself was actually being punished.

Lelouch watched as Suzaku gave Milly a refill of her sparkling water with a smile on his face. How in the HELL could one do that? "Hn? Is something the matter Lelouch?" Suzaku asked after noticing Lelouch was staring. Lelouch shook his head and went back to filling out paper work. Milly smirked. "Oh, I think there is. I think he LOVES your new uniform Suzaku. Here, go pose over there for him."

"NO!" Lelouch said, shooting up. Everyone stared. "It's just… It… Just, NO, okay!" He said and sat back down, his face red with just the images of Suzaku posing in THAT. The one image that stuck to the inside of his eye lids was a side angle where Suzaku had one hand behind his head, the other on his knee that was up on a desk or chair of sorts that showed off his leg and had his lips pursed in a kiss pose with bright pink lip gloss. Lelouch shuddered. That image would give him nightmares for weeks… He loved Suzaku, but that was like putting a wrestler in- "So, Lulu, what would you and Suzaku of had us do if you won?" Sheirly asked. "Is this including knowing what I know now?" Sheirly contemplated with the ceiling, then looked back at Lelouch. "Both."

"You would be my personal servants for a week and Milly would have to get exercised. If I didn't know, I'd still get Milly exercised." Everyone stared as a dark aura enveloped Lelouch upon stating what he wanted. Milly pouted. "Aw, Lelouch… You must be stressed. Suzaku give him a back rub." Milly ordered. Lelouch waved his hand back and fourth in front of his face, nervous sweat drops covered his body. "N-n-n-n-no, I-I-I-I'm fine… R-Really Suzaku." Milly gave him an evil smirk. "Oh, come on, Lulu. I insist." That woman only called him Lulu when evil things were about to happen to him… "I mean, you have to at least use Suzaku's services once."

"No, I'm fine." Lelouch said, a firm no coated his words. "Oh, come on!"

"I'll take one!" Sheirly said. Milly looked at her then shrugged. "Okay. Your loss Lulu." Lelouch sighed. Suzaku went over to Sheirly, who sat right next to Lelouch, and started rubbing her shoulder. Sheirly stiffened up, held her breathe, and pursed her lips. A second later she let out the breathe and relaxed. For some reason, Lelouch thought her facial expression resembled a frog. "Ah… Suzaku you just made my toes curl… Ah… Madam Present, you gotta let him give you a message!" Milly tipped her head. "Really? Is it that good." Sheirly nodded, letting out an airy, "Uh-huh…" She was obviously on cloud nine right now. Suzaku silently laughed a little. "Oh, jeeze… Suzaku, have you had practice?" Sheirly asked. "Um, well, actually, from all the work that I do, I occasionally have to do my own shoulders once or twice because I get the worst knots."

"Oh, those suck!" Kallen said. I get those after gym sometimes."

"Oh, you poor thing." Milly said to Suzaku. "Okay Sheirly, times up! My turn!"

"Aw!" Sheirly wined. "He can go back to you later! Learn to share!" Lelouch's eyebrow twitched. "Suzaku isn't a toy."

"Oh, shut up. You have no right to talk until AFTER you've let him give you a back rub or something. Once he does, then you can even start overruling MY orders for him- occasionally." Suzaku started rubbing Milly's shoulders. "Ah… That does feel good… Oup, Right there… Down a little… Ah~yeah…" Milly said as she sunk down in her chair a little. Sheirly looked at her with envy, but sad envy, like a puppy longing for a home and that didn't get picked over the other ones. Lelouch sighed annoyed and went back to filling out paper work, his free hand holding his head.

He was clearly annoyed.

"Suzaku," Milly said, waving him closer. "Hn?" He gave her his ear and she whispered something to him, a smirk on her face the entire time while she occasionally glanced over at Lelouch. "Huh? But won't he get mad?"

Shhhh! Just go do it- after your done." She said and pointed to her shoulders. "Oh, and before that, go give Nina and Kallen a rub too." Suzaku nodded while an anime admitted mark appeared on Lelouch's head. "Aw! Is somebody jealous?" Milly said in a baby voice. "Please shut up and do your work Madam President." She giggled, then stopped, a look of realization upon her face. "Kallen dear,"

"Y-Yes?" Kallen asked, looking up from her work. "Come here." Kallen stood up. "Um, okay…" Milly whispered something into her ear as well. "Wha-What! No way!"

"Oh, come on! It won't kill you!" Kallen gave her a reluctant look, then nodded. "Fine, but you owe me!" Milly waved her off. "Fine, fine. It's his fault anyways. Suzaku you can go give Nina a back rub now. If he would just agree to my terms, everything would be fine."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here." Lelouch said, not looking up from his work. "Oh, Lulu please. Why would you think I'm talking about you?"

"Because I'm the only one that doesn't just go along with your plans." Milly opened her mouth to retort, then giggled. "Alright you got me! But still, the world would spin a lot better if you just went along with it."

"What world? Yours?" Milly nodded. "Yup!" Lelouch sighed.

"So how is it Nina?" Nina covered her blushing face while Kallen went to sit back down. Milly grinned at her. "You can go do Kallen whenever, Suzaku." He nodded while Lelouch noticed how Milly intentionally worded her sentence like that. That woman was planning something…

—Code Geass—

She wasn't. It was weird. Suzaku just gave Kallen a back rub and nothing happened. She must have been planning something grand and/or for later then… She had to of been. Lelouch heard the clink of shoes behind him. He turned around and saw Suzaku standing there in a pose that matched well with the outfit. His hand was holding the other in front of him and his feet were pointed outwards, heels touching. Why did Lelouch feel like Milly taught him that? "What are you still doing in that?"

"Milly told me to escort you home."

"In THAT?" He nodded. "No. I refuse. I knew she was planning something." Suzaku tipped his head. "Hn? Oh, no. That's something else." Lelouch's eyebrow twitched. "Milly…"

"It's actually not that bad, so don't worry."

"Can you tell me then?" Suzaku just smiled at Lelouch. "No, huh? Alright. Just so you know, I'm keeping an eye on you and Kallen."

"You know, I think she'd stop if you just let me do something for you." Lelouch started walking home, Suzaku trailing him. "Uh-uh. No way."

"Lelouch." He wined. "No!" Suzaku pouted. "Not even get you some water?" He asked, eyes wide and emerald green. "Not until your out of that outfit." Suzaku pouted again. "And I swear to god, if you even come within a twenty meter radius of Nunally in that-" Suzaku laughed and nodded. "Oh, and by the way, for this entire week, I refuse to have sex with you. Possibly longer if I can't scrub my mind of all of these images."

"LELOOOOOUUUUUUUCCHH!" Suzaku wined.

—Code Geass—

"Ah… Ah, Suzaku… Ah~! There… Hn… Oh, god~…" Lelouch's eyebrow twitched as he witnessed the scene unfolded before him. The evil had planted her seed. Kallen was currently getting a backrub and was moaning like she was having- "Hn~…!"

"MILLY I SWEAR TO GOD-"

"Which one?" Milly said. She was currently filing her nails. ALL OF THEM! CUT IT OUT!" Milly decided too give Lelouch some decent attention. She put her nail-file down and looked at him. "But Lulu, dear, I'm not doing anything." He glared at her. "I know you told Kallen to do that."

"Hn~!"

"Paid, Lulu, paid." His eyebrow twitched. He had been doing that a lot since he lost an untold bet. "I actually told her to just do it, but then she came to me later and told me she couldn't, but about five-hundred changed her mind."

"Five-hu…" Lelouch shook his head. "Milly, you are one sick woman." Milly grinned to herself and went back to filing her nails. "Okay, Kallen, you can stop now."

"Ah~ha thank god…" Kallen stared at the floor, the epitomy of embarrassment on her face- She almost looked dead; her face pale, but with purple lines on her forehead and past a bit of her eye with unhuman dark circles under her eyes. "Are you okay, Kallen?" Suzaku being Suzaku didn't even notice what Kallen was doing, yet alone get it. "Nothing, Suzaku… It's nothing…" Kallen said, waving him off with a limp, pale hand.

Uh-oh. There goes Zero's right hand girl in combat.

"Milly, your going to kill all of your followers." Lelouch stated, not taking his eyes off of his Guren Mark II pilot. Milly rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. That's what revival pills are for. Works like a charm." Milly held her hand out in front of herself to inspect it. "This isn't a video-game…"

"Could be, Lelouch. Could be." Lelouch sighed. He was probably going to have to console Kallen later.

—Code Geass—

"Hold… STILL Lelouch…" Milly said, holding Lelouch in a choke-hold on the ground, which was swirling black and dark purple.

"NO! I REFUSE! I'D RATHER DIE!" Suzaku's eyes welled up. "Lelouch… You rather die?" Lelouch stopped fighting at looked up at Suzaku. He was still in… "N-No. That's not what I meant, Suzaku."

"Liar! You hate me now! You won't even let me touch you, yet alone look at you! Even when I'm in normal clothes, you always look the other way!"

"Suzaku, I'm sorry! I just-"

"Save it Lelouch! We're done! Besides, I've found someone else!" Lelouch stared, shocked. "…Hn?" A shadow figure came out of the depths of darkness. It was a lanky blonde with his hair down, but a slim braided pony-tail in the back and bright blue laughing eyes. He wrapped his arms around Suzaku's torso from the back and kissed his cheek. "S'up, Sweet cheeks?" Suzaku smiled at him, giving him his usual kind smile.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-  
>-OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lelouch sat up, panting and sweating in bed, gripping the sheets. His throat hurt from yelling so loudly. He looked around and saw he was in his room. "…A dream… No wait- a nightmare…" He shook his head. That blonde man… He had never seen him in his life, but if for some reason existed in any form of shape or way, Lelouch swore to kill him for kissing Suzaku- it didn't matter if it was a dream or not. No one kisses Suzaku but Lelouch- and occasionally Nunally on the cheek. He shuddered and layed back down in bed. He'd have to apologize to Suzaku latter since he HAD actually been avoiding his gaze and his touch, plus, he verbally told him no sex. "Lelouch?" An airy voice asked. "Nunally? I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Nunally nodded as Saiako rolled her into Lelouch's room. "Are you alright?" Lelouch sat up and replied, "Yes. I just had a really bad nightmare."<p>

"About Suzaku?" He blinked. "…Huh?"

"Well, I heard you mumble something about Suzaku in your sleep from my room. Is everything alright between you two?" Lelouch nodded. "Yeah… It's just, Milly being Milly is all. It'll be over by the end of this week." Nunally nodded. "That's good. Well, I'm going to go back to bed. Goodnight." He nodded. "Do you want me to tuck you in again?" Nunally shook her head. "I'm alright."

"Okay, then. Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams, Lelouch." He smiled warmly at his sister as she left the room. Now if he could just keep her in mind as he went to bed and not let his thought's drift off to Suzaku in THAT…

—Code Geass—

His dream had been a form of a premonition. Here Milly was, holding him on the ground in a choke hold position and Suzaku was standing in front of him looking down at him. "Come, on, Lulu, hold- ungh… STILL!"

"Suzaku, please help!"

"Don't you dare, Suzaku!" Milly said. "If you help, it better be to get him into that chair!"

You see, what had happened was Suzaku, first thing in the morning as per ordered by Milly, to start "Operation; Oh Yeah~". Which was simply, to get Lelouch to use Suzaku's services before the week was over. There were currently two days left not counting today. Lelouch was by himself, finishing some over due paper work before school started in the student council room when Suzaku had came up behind Lelouch and wrapped his arms around him in a loving way. Discreetly his fingertips were touching Lelouch's chest. Lelouch, only for a split second, had forgotten that they weren't alone and what Suzaku was wearing. After that half of a second, Lelouch's eyes widened. "Suzaku, what are you-" Suzaku nuzzled the side of Lelouch's face. "Let me give you a back rub, please, Lelouch? It'll feel good I promise." Why did Lelouch feel like Suzaku was given words to say? He was; The last line. Milly was probably going to become this old crone who told all of her grandkids or the village children dirty terms- no scratch that. She would never get a man the way she was, yet alone have grandkids, and even if she did, they would of already been corrupted by their parents- whom Milly corrupted first, and she would [hopefully] be put in a mental home by that age already.

"Suzaku, please get off."

"But Lelouch-" Suzaku started. "Please? I don't want to be mean." He said. Suzaku sighed. "But if I don't, Milly's just going to make you or myself lose another bet, only this time force you too. So, please?" Suzaku said, giving Lelouch THE greatest puppy eyes in history of. Lelouch felt his resolve wavering. "No- no. I'm sorry Suzaku. No." Suzaku pouted. Lelouch had denied him three times. "Please?" He whispered in his ear. Feeling his hot breath on him like that almost made Lelouch shiver- almost. "Su-Suzaku, what are you doing?" Lelouch felt Suzaku's hands tense of slightly on his chest. Oh, no. He was not getting sexually harassed first thing in the morning, by his boyfriend or no. Lelouch shot up out of his chair. "Suzaku stop it."

"But Lelouch-"

"No! I'm leaving. You don't have to do that you know. Milly's evil, we all know that, but sometimes you just need to tell the woman no."

Lelouch got as far as the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Milly said, coming out of the hidden woodworks and jumping onto Lelouch- which, lead to the current situation…

"S-Suzaku, please?" Suzaku stared down at Lelouch. "…Milly?"

"What?" She asked, wrapping her legs around Lelouch who was trying to crawl away using the carpet. "Give us both the day off today and I'll get him to." Milly and Lelouch both looked up at Suzaku. "You- ugh- promise?" Suzaku nodded while Lelouch felt betrayed. "Yeah." Milly let go and clapped her hands together. "Alright! Get out of here while I go fix the messy stuff! And, Suzaku, I want DETAIL!" Suzaku nodded. "Now, out!" Milly said, shoving them both out of the room. Lelouch looked over at Suzaku, who just gave him a smile. "Shall we go home now?" Lelouch sighed. "Yours?" Suzaku nodded. "Yeah, I mean, you said you didn't want me in this around Nunally." Suzaku said, lifting up the ends a bit. Lelouch nodded. "And we're not by the way." Suzaku laughed a little, knowing what Lelouch was talking about, and smiled. "I know." The pair started walking to Suzaku's house.

"Your not going to change?" Lelouch asked after realizing they weren't heading for bathroom.

"Who's gonna see me in it? It's way too early for anyone but us to be here." Lelouch thought a minute, then nodded. Right. Too early for anyone but the psychotic student council to be there. It might even be nice to take a day off without using it for nefarious purposes. Take a day off to take a day off. Lelouch glanced down at Suzaku's hand and walked closer to him. Suzaku looked over at him slightly confused, then got it once he felt Lelouch's hand brush his own. He smiled and held it. It was quiet for a moment.

"…I'm sorry for… kind of avoiding you." Lelouch said, looking the other way. "Avoiding me?" Suzaku asked tipping his head. Lelouch nodded. "Yeah. During classes, you'd look at me and I'd look away and I've been avoiding touching you."

"Really? I didn't even notice." Suzaku said, staring at the ceiling perplexed. Lelouch's eyebrow twitched. He didn't even…? So Lelouch was getting angst all by himself? Great. "Well, I'm still glad you told me and apologized. I did notice the thing in class, but your face would always be red, so I thought it was over something else. You do tend to over think things sometimes and come up with these insane sinario." Lelouch sighed. "You…" Suzaku laughed. "So, are you actually going to let me do something for you, or are we going to lie to Milly?" Lelouch thought for a minute. He could do both and neither at the same time. "Secret." Suzaku pouted. "Lelouch!" He wined. "Oh, shut up. You sound like a five-year-old." Suzaku laughed. "Lel~ouch!" He wined, making his voice high and annoying and getting closer to Lelouch. "Stop it, damn it!" Lelouch said, swatting Suzaku's face away. Suzaku laughed. "I swear to god, Suzaku! If you don't stop- stop it!" Lelouch said. He was yelling, but not seriously. Suzaku kept putting his face next to Lelouch's and making stupid faces and annoying noises. "But Lel~ouch~!" He wined. "Stop it, you idiot!" Lelouch yelled, although he did it laughing. He swatted at Suzaku again.

The entire time they walked to Suzaku's house, inspite of all the play fighting and swatting, they never let go of each others hands.

It was funny. Inspite of being enemy's and seriously fighting one another, they still were together, holding hands, like this.

—Code Geass—

Lelouch sat in a chair with the foot rest out across from Suzaku, who was on the couch that he had pulled closer, his feet also on the same rest. He just stared at the brunette, who stared back. The TV was on, but neither of them were watching it. Lelouch sipped the tea Suzaku had given him and nudged his foot. Suzaku smirked and nudged it back. Suzaku was doing things for Lelouch, but there wasn't much to tell. He gave him tea, kept him company and was currently playing footsies with him. That's all that had happened so far and nothing else was GOING to happen. This was enough to keep Lelouch contented. "Milly's going to be mad." Suzaku said, possibly thinking similar thoughts. "Why? I'm doing what she wanted. Just because it's not eccentric doesn't mean I'm not doing as she asked."

"Lelouch, you bend the rules too much- and that's IF your following them." Lelouch smirked. "Well, I do follow them. I just tend to scuff up the path a little on one of the sides and cover up the opposite- and they bend better than bamboo by the way." Suzaku laughed. "Lelouch, your terrible."

"Your just as bad because you don't say anything to anyone and just let me." Suzaku looked over at his wall. "I guess…" Lelouch got up and sauntered over to Suzaku. "I think I'd feel better being around you in that if I didn't have to look at you." Lelouch said, sitting on Suzaku's lap. If he hadn't of sat in Suzaku's lap, Suzaku might of felt a bit offended. "Lelouch your such a meanie!" Lelouch snickered. "And you act like a child." Suzaku stuck his tongue out at him and they both laughed.

Lelouch slightly paid attention to the TV. The guy was ranting about terrorists or something. It didn't matter right now. What mattered was that Lelouch noticed how warm Suzaku was and how tired he himself was. He set the tea down on a small side table and turned on his side to lay on Suzaku. "Suzaku…?"

"Hn?" He asked, tipping his head so he could see Lelouch better. "Stroke my hair?"

"Is that an order?" Lelouch smirked. "We can say it is." Suzaku laughed. "Okay. Tired?" Lelouch nodded. It was quite minus the slight murmuring of the TV. "…I love how warm you are." Suzaku smiled. "And I love how your outfit ruins the moment." Suzaku laughed. "Sorry. I could take it off if you want me to." Lelouch shot up. That was it! Lelouch quickly turned around to Suzaku, the newfound adrenaline making him now completely awake. "I don't know why the hell I didn't think of this sooner! Suzaku Kururugi, I order you to take this DAMN THING off!" Suzaku stared, blinked, then laughed. "Would you like me to stay naked afterwards?" Lelouch's face turned red as his face screwed into a stubborn one. "We're still not doing anything." Suzaku smiled. "I know." He stood up and crossed his arms and grabbed at the bottom of the outfit.

He lifted the dreadful piece of clothing to reveal his firm, toned, tanned stomach. Lelouch's brain almost liquidated and came out of his nose at the sight, but being his brain the organ of topic, he resisted. Suzaku sat back down on the couch and grabbed Lelouch by his waist. Lelouch yelped a bit, but then covered his mouth with both of his hands intertwined with the other out of embarrassment, glad his back was currently to Suzaku so he couldn't see how red his face was. Suzazku laughed. "Sorry. Forgot." Lelouch just nodded. His hips were on of the spots that, if Suzaku and only Suzaku touched them, it made him feel… euphoric. Lelouch sat on Suzaku's lap slouched over awkwardly because of the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. Now, as long as that feeling didn't go down to his groin, Lelouch would be good…

After a moment of mentally collecting himself, Lelouch was fine. He stared at the TV. He wasn't watching, just staring in that direction, silently noting how Suzaku's hands wrapped around his torso and were folded. He was actually watching TV. Lelouch leaned his head against the human heater he was sitting on and closed his eyes.

For being someone who was so very picky about everything, and only wanted the highest premium grade anything, it was funny that he loved something so simple, and all of the simplicities that came with it. Lelouch hummed to himself, then smiled when he felt Suzaku gently, discreetly, and ever so slightly kiss his head. "…I felt that." Suzaku blinked, surprised that anyone could feel that. Then again, it was Lelouch, so… Suzaku smiled and adjusted himself so Lelouch was in a more comfortable position to nap.

It was quiet, and warm, and simple- how Lelouch loved it best when he was with Suzaku, so he couldn't help but fall asleep.

—Code Geass—

Milly stared at the pair with almost a disgusted look on her face. "…Your kidding… Right?"

"Milly, if I was kidding, I would of made it a bit more… hn… Entertaining." Lelouch said, not looking at her. Milly groaned. "Suzaku, he's lying right?" Suzaku shook his head. "Nope. We really didn't do anything Milly." Milly sighed. "That SSOOOOO wasn't what I was hoping for…" She mumbled. She honestly was hoping for some secret hints as to them doing something dirty…

"Well, you can't be mad." Lelouch said, adjusting some papers in a folder. "Suzaku, paper clip. I did what you wanted." Lelouch said while Suzaku went off to dig through a drawer in need of organizing for Lelouch's said object. "But just tea and TV? That's boring!" Milly wined. "Well I enjoyed it. Plus, I just asked him for a paperclip, so shut up." Milly groaned again, but this time in a higher alto, biting and pulling on a handkercheif. "Sheirly, Kallen, Nina, you guys agree that not fair right? I gave them both the entire day off because Suzaku said they'd DO something!"

"D- wha…?" Sheirly said, her face turning bright red at the flooding mental images of her Lelouch being ravished by Suzaku. Kallen shrugged. "Well, you didn't specify WHAT they had to do, so, they just did something simple. Besides, if I were in the same position, I'd probably do something similar. It's not like this is just something that you can exploit until it dies, Madam Pres."

"WELL IT SHOULD BE!" Milly wined. "Wait- so, your saying, you want to run me into the ground, Milly?" Suzaku asked, tipping his head. He was currently in the middle of handing Lelouch the paperclip. "Well, yes- wait- no, DANG IT LELOUCH!" Milly wined. "How is this my fault?" He asked, not looking at her. He could obviously tell the author's mind was else where because this was turning slight OC pushing crack Milly. "It just is!"

"Hn?" Nina said, looking up at the calander. She notted a big red circle on it and remembered something that made it incorrect. "Oh! By the way, Sezaku, you can take that off at the end of the day."

Everyone turned to look at her. "What? I thought it was tomorrow." Milly said, pouting. Nina shook her head. "No. It' today. Remember how we took him and Lelouch out to have that picnic Saturday in the school courtyard? You made Suzaku wear it, so, it'd be today instead."

Lelouch and Milly's eyes widened.  
>"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!"<br>"YYEEEEEEEESSS!"  
>The pair yelled at the same time, obvious as to how was yelling what. Suzaku just stared and shrugged. It didn't make a difference to him what day it was. "So, once classes are over-"<p>

"Uh-huh…" Milly mumbled and numbly nodded her head. "Dang it…" Lelouch grinned to himself for enduring someone so sweet in something so awful for an entire week. He sat ridiculously straight and so perfect with such an air about him, even the class perfect would be put to shame. In just less that eight hours, Suzaku could take the accursed thing off.

—Code Geass—

"I swear we should be celebrating right now." Lelouch said to no one in particular while Milly continued her rant. He was sitting in a chair with his legs crossed with an enormous grin on his face. Suzaku could finally take it off. FINALLY! "…Well, I'll gladly make more bets with all of you in the future, but for now, the reward for this won one is done." Milly said, standing at a podium Rivals and Lelouch had to carry in for Milly's unnecessary speech. "Whatever, just tell him he can take it off already." Lelouch said, feeling like an ignorant teenager, but not really caring much. Milly sighed. "Fine. Suzaku Kururugi, you are now allowed to take off your temporary uniform." It was quiet while Suzaku fumbled nervously with the ends of the outfit instead of going to the bathroom to change. "Suzaku? Are you okay?" Lelouch asked, uncrossing his legs in order to get up if need be. Suzaku nodded, his face tinted pink. "Why aren't you changing then?" Suzaku nervously looked up at Lelouch. "It's actually really comfortable and breezy." he said, holding the ends of it and swaying his hips a bit. Lelouch's eyebrow twitched.

"DAMNIT SUZAKU! TAKE THE MAID OUTFIT OFF!"

* * *

><p>End AN: I was just going to avoid actually using the word "Maid outfit" until Milly's explanation was done, but I ended up doing this instead and liked it much better. Hope you laughed, even if only a little- and yes, it was Gino.


End file.
